pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Megapon
Megapon Megapons are quite possibly the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than other Patapons and carry around flutes and massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note or when they are running. To attack, they play their horns and launch soundwaves that are projected to take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage, and possibly ignite. They have another attack which is only usable when you use the PON CHAKA song. Use the PON CHAKA song together with the CHAKA CHAKA song to create a large yellow or green note. Possibly a thunder note which then staggers or knockback the enemy. With a full Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapons, unless played on Patapon 3, for which there is only one, since there is only one Yumiyacha (long-range) unit. Unlike most Patapon Units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyu, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyu, but need to be out of Fever mode to hunt Golden Motiti (Mositsi), as their forward movement gives them away. Even though Megapons horns are ice, flame or any, they are shooting icicles at the start of the battle or not in Fever Mode. They are extremely useful when created as a Babassa, Gyogyoppa, Wagyanba or Mogyugyu Rarepon because of the damage and/or critical ratio. Babassa is recommended because with the right weapons there is a very small chance to inflict 9999 damage to a boss, and higher in Patapon 3. Description Patapons blessed with beauty, Megapons dazzle the souls of enemies. Their flute music drifts on the wind to defeat crowds of enemies at once. They have low HP so are easy to wound fatally, but you can render them completely powerless by using them for ground control in the Patapon army. Acquisition in Patapon C iokina must be defeated to obtain Megapon's Memory. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Megapon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Yumipon into a Menyokki. It is harder than Dekapons and Kibapons, as you must evolve the Yumipon into Pyopyo and then Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Menyokki is avaliable. Created with vegetables and sticks. Later you will need Alloys and Liquids. Acquisition in Patapon 3. You unlock Wondabarappa (the Megapon Uberhero) when you level up your Yumiyacha (the Yumipon Uberhero) to Level 3. Also, to unlock Jamsch, a Poison Type Megapon with status effects abilities, level up your Oohoroc and your Wondabarappa to level 10. Attacks Fever Mode Blows out a flaming red note that goes all through objects and can cause multiple hits and huge amount of damage. (although it doesn't do any damage to motitsis). Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Sprays out 3 blue notes, similar to a non-fever attack. This can be used to hit close-ranged enemies as the notes go vertical rather than flying outward. Charged Attack/Defend (PonChaka) Their attack is the same as fever mode, but using ChakaChaka will create a green note that will hit enemies, then sit in the ground for a few seconds, defending the Patapons by creating a wall. His charged attack in Patapon 3 is different, he sprays out a bladed soundwave, which cuts through everything. Jamsch's charge attack is a fiery crawling note or a icy note if he has an ice horn. Hero Mode The Icicle of Death Your Megapon Hero will shoot out three blue notes that freezes any enemies if it hits, very useful against bosses like Cioking, Ciokina and Fenicci. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Heart of the Horn - increase the speed of the attack Tune Spirit- increase the power of an attack Legend "The Music of this handsome warrior once brought one hundred maidens to tears." Computer Megapons *'Natolie '- A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Mochicchichi egg. Reasonably powerful, but a bit cowardly, prone to fleeing or defending if a foe so much as approaches. *'Rolent' - A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Ice Fortress egg. Loves to sing, making him an effective attacker, but often forgets his surroundings, leaving himself open to attack. *'Serime -' A controllable Komupon Megapon unlocked by defeating Underworld tank Zugagang egg. *[[Standoffish Sonarchy|'Standoffish Sonarchy']] - An antagonist Megapon in Patapon 3. He is a Dark Hero. He is the Third Dark Hero and fires off powerful shots from his horns. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Trivia *In Patapon 3, Megapons have changed their attacks. It looks more like sonic balls rather than symbols that look like Patapon language. *Megapons, along with Dekapons are the only Patapon units with mouths. *Megapons are the Patapons who have the smallest eye. *Though Megapons are one of the oddest Patapons, they are referred to as "handsome" by the Patapon tribe. Category:Units Category:Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Megapon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Yumiyacha-Based